


どうして…君を好きになってしまったんだろう? (Why Did I Fall In Love With You?)

by Psychicsniper



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Feels, Love, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychicsniper/pseuds/Psychicsniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choe Gu-Sung thinks about Makishima Shougo.</p><p>(这篇文章已经被momoku翻译成中文。地址：http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/post/1cb37a76_4645edd )</p>
            </blockquote>





	どうして…君を好きになってしまったんだろう? (Why Did I Fall In Love With You?)

**Author's Note:**

> The quotes are from "Sonnet 43" written by Elizabeth Barrett Browning. 
> 
> This is my first work of fiction with no dialogue. I notice that my writing relies heavily on dialogue, because to me, dialogue is easy. I wanted to try something new.
> 
> This work has been beautifully translated into Chinese by Momoku, please visit http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/post/1cb37a76_4645edd to see it.  
> (这篇文章已经被momoku翻译成中文。地址：http://ywxdemomozi.lofter.com/post/1cb37a76_4645edd )  
> Even if you don't speak Chinese, check this out, Momoku did a wonderful job!
> 
> This is a gift for Tumblr user In-Mendacio-Veritas, for saying nice things, and being a really dorky muse.

_“How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.”_

 

Choe Gu-Sung loved Makishima Shougo’s literature quotes. His ability to effortlessly weave in the eloquent phrases from novels he had probably read ten years ago was one of his many qualities he found quite endearing. In fact, it was quite alluring, almost sensual. The way the words would blossom from his lips as he quoted Pascal or Shakespeare was bewitching. Like a sybaritic, rapacious kiss, leaving the listener pleading for more.

The way he would discuss the texture or the smell of a book was much more than just someone describing paper or glue. No, it was so much more than that to him. It was as if someone could see for the first time in his or her life. Seeing a night-time cityscape: the aircraft warning lights lights dotting each building like sparkling rubies, the multi-coloured lights stretching on for as far as the eye can see starkly contrasting the darkness. Or seeing the stars in the sky for the first time; and feeling so small, but being completely comfortable in the pool of their own insignificance.

Choe loved hearing Makishima chitter happily about the feeling of paper and leather against his skin, or the intoxicating smell of lignin and vanilla. He even loved the way Makishima would denounce the e-reader, despite the tablet being his favourite item.

Choe loved his voice. Speaking to a ‘client’, voicing his opinion about a book, mumbling in his sleep, or crying out as he came, it didn’t matter the situation, the way his vocal folds vibrated, made Choe feel morphine had just been pushed through his veins. The more he had, the more he flirted with oblivion, but he would be satisfied knowing the man with that voice put him there.

Choe loved his eyes. The way the bright, glittering amber orbs tracked words across a page. Choe would sneak glances at the younger man whilst he was reading, he revelled in the way they focused intently but so serenely on the words before them. The way they seemed to burn in to his, like a fire he had lost decades ago. He loved the way they became half-lidded in lust when they were together.

Choe loved the way Makishima knew him so well; physically, mentally, emotionally. How Makishima knew exactly where to touch, what to say, and when to lock him in a loving embrace.

Choe loved the way he would give anything for Makishima. If Makishima had requested he slay a child, he would do it. He loved how Makishima would never request such an action of him.

He loved how he loved Makishima. How he would follow him until the end, dragging himself behind the white-haired man until his heart gave it’s final beat. His last breath would be in Makishima’s name; his dying thoughts would be of pure white hair messily resting on a pillowcase and sparkling, brilliant amber eyes.

  

_"I shall but love thee better after death"_


End file.
